


I Should've Done This Sooner

by NozomiMizore



Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Akiteru keeps pestering Kei about bringing a girlfriend home. This leads to Kei asking Tadashi, Tadashi's insecurities, and Kei being honest.For Tsukkiyama week 2020, day 1.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: NozomiMizore's TKYM Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	I Should've Done This Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time in participating in tkym week! I'm so happy!

Day 1 - Fake Relationship

For what felt like the fifth time that week, Akiteru asked, "so, when's your girlfriend coming over, Kei?" Kei let out a sigh. There were two things wrong with that statement: Kei was unshakably gay and in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Stop asking that. You get the same answer every time." Kei's voice was laced with agitation and the space between his eyebrows furrowed. He thought about how if Yamaguchi was here, he would say something about Kei getting wrinkles. Of course, like always, Tsukishima's thoughts somehow wandered back to Yamaguchi. He wondered if there was an "I'm in love with my childhood best friend" support group.

"I know, Kei, but I don't believe you! You can't NOT have a girlfriend! I already had 5 when I was your age!"

Ew. So Akiteru was a player. Good to know.

"If I bring someone over, will you stop pestering me?" Oh no. Kei spoke before he thought; he really dug himself a hole now.

"Yes! I KNEW you were lying!"

Huffing, Kei grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it Akiteru, then making his way upstairs. He now had to find someone to bring home. Kei knew he could ask some random girl who confessed to him before, but the thought of doing that disgusted him. Pretending to be straight and lying to some girl, not to mention even pretending to date anyone but Yamaguchi? Revolting. This, however, left only one option. Ask Yamaguchi to be his (fake) boyfriend at a family dinner. Could Kei take that? He had to. He did not want to made to be a fool by Akiteru.

Grabbing his phone, Tsukishima pulled up the calling app, noting that all his recent calls were Tadashi. Clicking his contact, it only rang once before Yamaguchi picked up.

"Tsukki! What's up, did you need help with something? Akiteru being stupid again?" Yamaguchi's voice was like pretty bells in Tsukishima's ear. Bright and cheery, it felt like Tsukishima was listening to a poppy J-pop tune.

"The second thing. I may or may not have told Akiteru I would bring someone over so he'd stop pestering me about not having a girlfriend." The phone Kei was using to hold the phone shook a little at the anticipation of asking Yamaguchi to be who he brought over.

"That's a tough situation, who're you thinking of bringing over? Some girl that confessed to you? I know a pretty one did last week..." Yamaguchi's voice trailed off at the end like it was something he didn't want to say.

"Ah, no. I don't really wanna take a girl because...I'm gay," Tsukishima stated. He hoped to whatever god was up there that Tadashi didn't here how nervous he was. His palms were so sweaty, it felt like the phone would slip out.

"Oh! That's cool! Who do you wanna ask, then?" If Kei wasn't mistaken, Yamaguchi sounded kind of hopeful. Did Yamaguchi want to go, want to be part of Kei's dumb plan?

"I was wondering if you'd do it? I mean, I don't really have anyone else to ask, and you already know my family." Kei decided to cut himself off before he started rambling.

"Really? You'd want me to do that? That's great! Let me know what day and I'll be there." Yamaguchi sounded really happy. Kei tried not to get his hopes up. Life wasn't a romance novel, this fake dating wouldn't lead to real dating. He was nervous, though, that through this Tadashi would find out about his real feelings and it would make everything awkward. Kei knew Tadashi wouldn't abandon him, but the realization of feelings would have to taint their bond somehow.

"Will do. Thank you, Yamaguchi."

"Don't you think you should call me Tadashi? We're dating now after all." Tsukishima could just hear Tadashi sticking his tongue out through the call. Tsukishima's face turned a brilliant shade of red at even the thought of calling Tadashi, well, Tadashi.

"Okay, Tadashi. That means you have to call me Kei." Oh, Kei was really screwing himself over with this one. It's like he wasn't even trying to hide his feelings.

"Sorry, Kei! Anyways, it's getting kind of late, so I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Kei!" Yamaguchi sing-songed the last part, and it became Tsukishima's favorite sound.

"Goodnight, Tadashi," Kei whispered into the phone. He promptly hung up and dropped his phone on his chest. He knew he was royally screwed. Pretending to be the love of his life's boyfriend? Terrible idea. Would not recommend.

**********************

It was Kei's day of reckoning. Tadashi was coming over tonight for dinner with his family. His family was under the illusion Kei was bringing over a nice girl, and Tadashi was still unaware of Kei's real feelings. The two hadn't rehearsed and couple things, or even decided how they got together. Tsukshima tried to avoid the topic as much as possible, hoping his family wouldn't question it, and  
Tadashi seemed too shy to ever bring their relationship up.

Kei and Tadashi started making their way home from volleyball practice, the silence between them awkward and slightly uncomfortable. Their shoulders and hands brushed every so often, each time sending sparks up Kei's arm. Did Yamaguchi feel the same? Kei knew he should step away, just brushing hands with Yamaguchi felt overwhelming, but the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach left his body too warm to argue.

All was as good as it could be with Kei's stomach doing summersaults out of nervousness, but Tadashi decided he had to do something bold. He grabbed Kei's hand the next time they brushed and laced their fingers together. Kei was convinced he was dead, and that this was heaven. His hand felt like it had caught fire, so hot, but he was so content. The feeling was euphoric. Why would Tadashi do this, though? Was it to ease Kei's nerves? Kei was terrified to glance over at Yamaguchi, lest Yamaguchi see what he was doing to Kei. However, Kei's curiosity outdid this and he shot a glance at his friend.

Yamaguchi was staring resolutely ahead like he was avoiding glancing at Kei. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, and Kei was ecstatic at the thought that Yamaguchi holding his hand caused this. That still didn't answer the question as to why, though.

"Tadashi, you okay?" Kei didn't want to just ask 'why are you holding my hand?' That was embarrassing, awkward, and probably insanely stupid.

Yamaguchi looked surprised at Kei's question. "Everything's good, Kei! But...Before we do this tonight, there's something you might want to know." At this, Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip and held Tsukishima's hand a little bit tighter.

The sight of Tadashi so nervous tore at Kei's heart. He just wanted to help Tadashi. He felt stupid for even putting his friend through the emotional burden of pretending to be his boyfriend. Kei really was a jerk. Now was not the time to self-deprecate, though, and Kei would rightfully apologize to Tadashi after this. He still did wonder what Tadashi needed to say. "What's up, Tadashi? You don't have to come with me tonight if that's it."

"That's not it, Kei! It's just...I hope I'm a good fake boyfriend for you. Yeah, that's it!" Yamaguchi sputtered out the last part.  
Choosing to ignore his friend's obvious lie (Tadashi was terrible at lying), Kei squeezed Tadashi's hand and continued the walk home. "They already love you, you'll be perfect."

"But, Kei! They're expecting some pretty, smart girl and I'm just me! I'm just ugly, boring Tadashi."

Tears welled up in his eyes, and Kei wanted desperately to wipe them away. Instead, he turned to face Tadashi, looking him straight in the eye. "Tadashi. I don't care what my family expects, or what you or anyone else expect. I chose you to come with me tonight. I didn't ask a girl, and believe me, I could have." Tsukishima's voice got more passionate the more he spoke. He hated when Tadashi would get so down on himself. Tadashi was so bright, so perfect. Kei wished Tadashi could see himself through Kei's eyes. Kei reached up and brushed Tadashi's tears away with his free hand, feelings be damned. Tadashi was more important, he was always more important.

Tadashi hiccuped once before he looked up at Kei. "You make it sound like this is real. Thank you for saying so, though."  
Tadashi let go of Kei's hand and Kei felt his heart break. He was desperate at this point, really. "Tadashi!" Did Kei say that a little too loud? Probably. Oh well. "If you want to- I mean if it wouldn't bother you- and if you want to of course- it can be real." Kei mumbled the last part. It was barely audible, even to himself. He really messed up now, just airing out his feelings like that.

"Tsukki...really? You're not joking?" Yamaguchi looked down and laced his hands together.

"Why'd I joke about something like this, Tadashi?" Kei, once again being reckless and stupid (he might as well join Hinata and Kageyama in an idiot trio), cupped Yamaguchi's face in his hands.

Tadashi's eyes went wide and his face turned bright red, freckles standing out like stars in the night sky. Kei wanted to kiss every single one. Regaining confidence, Yamaguchi wore a resolute look on his face as he grabbed Kei's wrists and brought their lips together. Kei probably just died of cardiac arrest. What did he do to deserve this? Kei kissed Tadashi back. It felt like Kei just tasted the best thing in the world - strawberries, sweetness, something so Tadashi it was overwhelming.

Pulling back to breathe, Tadashi and Kei made eye contact. "Are we real boyfriends now?" Kei asked, still unbelieving of his luck. In response, Tadashi nodded and pulled Kei in for another kiss.

After the two parted, breath heavy, Tadashi decided to be the voice of reason. "If we're supposed to eat with your family, we need to get going, Kei."  
Kei hummed in response as he put his arm around Tadashi's waist. Resting his head on Kei's shoulder, the two made their way to announce their (now real) relationship to Kei's family. If Kei knew this would happen, he would've taken Akiteru up on his offer before.

**********************

Needless to say, not a single member of the Tsukishima family was shocked Kei brought home Tadashi. It was what they were all secretly expecting, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Akiteru totally teases Kei and Tadashi, saying things about how he's not surprised, and he didn't think Kei would have a girlfriend anyway. Akiteru just wanted to see Kei bring Tadashi home. Kei and Tadashi are embarrassed, but everyone laughs it off.


End file.
